Statutory Law
Acts Passed by the Legislature of the Federal Republic of China =Policy= Religious Neutrality Act Proposed By: Colin C. (民主聯盟 - 民主) Passed By: Albert Cheung (民主聯盟 - 民主社會), Kevin Law (民主聯盟 - 民主), Adam Ku (民主聯盟 - 民主), Xin Huang (民主聯盟 - 民主), Colin C. (民主聯盟 - 民主) Passed November 14, 2009 Following in the footsteps of the ULN, I suggest we stay out of religious affairs or matters of religious aggression to be more specific. I find that the factions have allied us in a tangle to hold each other in check from us, which when and if anything between them occurs would become a diplomatic mess. I suggest out of all fairness to all the factions that alliances between all religious factions be cancelled so we will not be dragged into religious affairs. Environmental Act Proposed By: Ruennsheng Ng (民主聯盟 - 綠黨) Passed By: Colin C. (民主聯盟 - 民主), Adam Ku (民主聯盟 - 民主), Patrick Leung (民主聯盟), Joseph Han (民主聯盟 - 帝國), Ken Lee (民主聯盟 - 民主), Ruennsheng Ng (民主聯盟 - 綠黨) Passed October 2, 2009 http://nations.jm-innovations.com/facebook/faction/topics?t=11581 To support our current issue, I suggest we further support our proposed issue by the passage of this Act. I would also like to raise my stand on environmental issues. Climate change around the world seems severe in consequences. I observe there are more typhoons off the Chinese coast, which is alarming. Typhoon Morakot had swept through both sides of the Straits, causing great damage to agricultural produce and causing hardship for the farmers that both the UFW Jiangnan and Pacific Branches defend. (Mr President, am I right on this?) And infrastructure such as bridges and houses need to be rebuilt as well, incurring economic losses for the increasingly globalized world. As climate change seems to be more frequent and more severe, my party, the FRC Greens, see this as a wonderful opportunity to advocate for: - Greater research on renewable (geothermal/solar) energy to reduce global warming and carbon emissions in pollutive industries, with cutbacks on nuclear and fossil fuels’ power development - Preparation for an era in future without oil - Promotion to a sustainable approach in water management - Research on improving resource efficiency in all possible areas of production - Expansion of public transport - Increased corporate taxation for pollutive industries, whenever necessary And these should be supported by an Environment Act, to be debated (and hopefully passed) in Parliament within the legislative term. (Amend 1 Albert Cheung) E-Waste Act to this Act, which reads as follows: "Reports from Africa indicate that our shipments of obsolete, broken, or malfunctioned manufactured Chinese electronic goods have led to Mercury poisoning and other human health concerns. Frankly, several health organizations around the globe have deemed those discarded products to be biohazards, and in effect this brings our glorious Faction/Nation a great dishonor, let alone the fact that this is a travesty to the humanitarian cause. To improve our standing among the global community, our commitment to humanitarianism, and to uphold our great honor, we must find ways to recycle this old technological waste rather than dump it to other countries where their people suffer because of our deeds. Stuffing our trash in a landfill will not solve this issue as this junk will only pollute our homeland and our people instead. This proposal is an attempt to bring light to this troubling issue in the hope that we'll begin recycling reforms shortly." (Amend 2, Ruennsheng Ng) Well, for the taxation part, I think it will be dependent on each country's environment state. Not to worry, to ensure fairness of distribution of the tax burden, perhaps the countries with greener industries like the Democratic Union of Nations and Chinese Taipei can charge no tax, and perhaps Ancient Chinese can expect to pay little tax as they are more green than the average FRC nation. However, countries with (gasp!) a large amount of pollutive industries like Townsdale (thanks to that powerful political lobby! Argh! Will make sure they see the light) will pay the tax over the norm, if this Act is passed. Education Act Proposed By: Ruennsheng Ng (民主聯盟 - 綠黨) Passed By: Adam Ku (民主聯盟 - 民主), Colin C. (民主聯盟 - 民主), Ruennsheng Ng (民主聯盟 - 綠黨), Patrick Leung (民主聯盟), Joseph Han (民主聯盟 - 帝國) Passed October 2, 2009 http://apps.facebook.com/nations/faction/topics?v=272&t=11715 I wish to direct the Parliament to educational issues. I believe education is the tenet of social cohesion, as this is justified by international commitments as well as education itself being part of FRC and Townsdale’s ideal. Education, as defined in its own technical sense, is the main process by which we can transmit our accumulated knowledge, skills and values from our generation to the successive ones. Internationally, under Chapter 13 of the United Nations' International Covenant on Economic, Social and Cultural Rights of 1966, this right is asserted. Indeed, as stated in the Covenant, “the full development of the human personality and the sense of its dignity” should be ensured. And I believe this is compatible and consistent with the ideals set in Article VI (A) Chapter 2, on Confucius’ ideal of education improving a man. Hence I urge FRC to support education and devote as much resources as we can to education, through an Education Act. It should aim to: - Expand international exchange and scholarship programs for all countries in FRC - Adopt the Bologna process in higher education for all FRC constituent countries - Encourage Chinese culture through more funding on the study of Chinese literature, arts, philosophy and other aspects to Chinese culture - Give financial resources, whenever necessary, through a common fund to be contributed by all members of FRC to the best of their abilities, to support fair access for all member nations in the area of education. Will open this issue to further discussions before voting starts. (Amend Albert Cheung) - Expand international exchange programs with all FRC allied nations. Bill: Centralization of Federal Government Powers (only part I) Proposed By: Colin C. (自由民主) Passed By: Pak A-ho (帝國), Albert Cheung (民主社會), Darren Chen (帝國), Sherwood Du (獨立), Joseph Han ( 帝國) http://apps.facebook.com/nations/faction/topics?v=272&t=9440 Passed Partially July 28, 2009 Nationalization of Chinese infrastructure Central Military Government assigned provincial terms Centralization Part I Military 1.) The Federal Republic of China will be built as a nation, the political and military power of the individual states will combine to form the single Federal entity * 2.) The military forces of the Federal Republic of China will be drawn from all the states (with a small reserve to maintain domestic order); the military and its use will be the sole affair of the nation and not the individual state. All members in the Federal Republic of China current and future will implicitly accept this. 3.) Officers will be drawn from all the states, but will not be assigned by state or to state forces but rather solely by competence and skill in their specific field. They will be regarded as experts in a discipline in the military not as members of a specific state. 4.) All states and members of the military must put down their ideology and differences and serve the state without dissent, personal ambition or state agenda whereas the nation and Federal government are to deal justly and in a manner responsible to the states and members of the military. 5.) The forces of the Federal Republic of China are never to be used against lawfully compliant members of our nation. The only exception to the use of force is in matters that threaten the integrity, existence and wholeness of the state which is still in the interest of its people. 6.) The maintenance of the military is by need and need only, the military budget is not to exhaust the nation and its member states nor be extravagant and pride seeking. The funding is to be contributed by all members and used in a manner to their satisfaction 7.) War will be the affair of solely the department of defence on behalf of the Parliament of the Federal Republic of China and lead by the most competent member who will be the Director of Defence, The chief military officer who is to have authority to commit to military action by only the will of Parliament and President. *While Constitution valid Unifying Religion, Language and Flag Proposed By: Raymond Mok (自由民主) Passed By: Ken Lee (自由民主), Adam Ku (自由民主), Colin C. (自由民主), Alan Lao (自由民主), Raymond Mok (自由民主), Albert Cheung (共產) (partially) Supported By: Michael Hum (partially), George Skittles Wang (partially) Passed March 17, 2009 http://nations.jm-innovations.com/facebook/faction/topics?t=5841 Establish unity in religion, language and flag for the FRC Currently as Religion Secular, Freedom of Religion Currently as written Language Traditional Chinese Encouraged, (FRC) tag Common Currency Proposed By: Alan Lao (自由民主) Passed By: Referendum Consensus Passed March 1, 2009 http://nations.jm-innovations.com/facebook/faction/topics?t=5334 Currently as Currency The Federation Dollar =Law= Preservation of FRC Heritage Bill Proposed By: Colin C. (自由民主) Reopened By: Colin C. (民主聯盟 - 民主) Passed By: Pak A-ho (帝國), Aaron Yang Weng (帝國), Ben Zavelsky(归正共产党), Colin C. (自由民主) Second Pass: Ruennsheng Ng (民主聯盟 - 綠黨), Albert Cheung (民主聯盟 - 民主社會), Adam Ku (民主聯盟 - 民主), Colin C. (民主聯盟 - 民主) Passed August 20, 2009 http://nations.jm-innovations.com/facebook/faction/topics?t=10419 The FRC has now to save history by archiving, to prevent missing gaps in information, destruction of historical artifacts, censorship and to provide education. These should be preserved, along with archiving lists that archive them as they are like our own cultural treasures. Great discussions and writings exist in the FRC and it would be an absolute travesty for them to be lost. 1.) An archive list is a purposeful list of multiple links to old threads, with dates. The main purpose being finding information and threads. 1.) Old threads will be considered part of the Historical artifacts and considered FRC heritage and history once archived (ie. a link referencing it) 2.) Successor threads will link back to the old threads, and old threads link to successor threads to make it easier for people to find old discussions 3.) Any attempts at destroying/altering/censoring threads considered historical will be destroying historical artifacts and sabotage of the FRC be punishable by law. 4.) The only exception to these are: i.) Government link threads, which can alterered to improve accessibility, however records must be preserved ii.) Party threads, however records must be preserved, therefore for better organization create a new thread as in part 2.) iii.) Personal threads which are owned by the owner themselves, as they have ownership to it. Personal requests need to be stated in personal threads, otherwise once archived fall under part 1.) as historical property Responsible Government Act Proposed By: Colin C. (民主聯盟 - 民主) Second Amend: Colin C. (民主聯盟 - 民主) Passed By: Albert Cheung (民主聯盟 - 民主社會), Adam Ku (民主聯盟 - 民主), Pak A-ho (帝國), Joseph Han (民主聯盟 - 帝國), Ken Lee (民主聯盟 - 民主) Second amend: Adam Ku (民主聯盟 - 民主), Ruennsheng Ng (民主聯盟 - 綠黨), Patrick Leung (民主聯盟), Colin C. (民主聯盟 - 民主) Passed October 7, 2009 http://nations.jm-innovations.com/facebook/faction/topics?v=272&t=11284 Part I Accountability Requirements Section 1. Anyone who has been charged Judicially as committing to Unconstitutional acts during their term will not be permitted to hold office again until the charge is appealed or pardon granted by the executive limited to once per executive (must be a different person each time), and if the offender is in office is subject to an impeachment or judicial hearing for removal of office Section 2. Executives and Legislators may not commit to any acts to manipulate the results of an election, this includes laying unreasonable charges against competitors, forging competition, using false accounts, bringing associates into the faction solely for the purpose of voting, forging parties to divide votes or for extra privileges and other unfair means. Section 3. Unfair election practices are considered manipulation of democracy Section 4. Repeated Manipulation of Democracy or purposeful intent to commit offense against civil or democratic right for personal gain on the clauses above are grounds for minimum of ineligibility of election when proven and up to expulsion Section 5. Legislators must vote themselves, no one can cast their vote for them Part II Impeachment Process Any person holding office can be removed from it by legislative impeachment for the above grounds, if impeached the individual is to resign or fight the charge in court. The legislature in impeachment or Court in judicial charges will determine whether the charged falls under Condition I or Condition II depending on political conditions and need for stability. Extension of Term Conditions: I.) Premature Term Departure Requirement If the guilty verdict by court or impeachment is given before the majority of their term (guideline: before 75%) elapsed they are to cease all office privileges, drop out of all any elections and resign immediately upon request and the readying of the replacement. II.) Late Term Extension If the guilty verdict by court or impeachment is given after majority of their term (guideline: after 75%) has elapsed they are to drop out of any elections and stay in office with probation; In probation any exercising of office privileges or influence will be illegal and at risk of expulsion Expulsion Conditions: The executive or a legislator can goto the Judicial System to request a vote for the member to be ejected if they: a.) Fail to drop out of the elections after a verdict of guilt b.) Fail to resign office after impeachment, and rejection appeal by court c.) Violate probation by exercising office powers or influence d.) Violate any other law which can sanction probation On Expulsion the next leading candidate, or deputy is to step into the position or when neither is applicable a temporary Citizenship and Universal Suffrage Act Proposed By: Colin C. (民主聯盟 - 民主) Passed By: Albert Cheung (民主聯盟 - 民主社會), Colin C. (民主聯盟 - 民主), Adam Ku (民主聯盟 - 民主), Pak A-ho (帝國) Passed September 20, 2009 http://apps.facebook.com/nations/faction/topics?v=272&t=11281 Section 1. Migration Act 2009 is henceforth abolished and its terms rendered null and void http://apps.facebook.com/nations/faction/topics?v=272&t=4576 Section 2. All members in the Federal Republic of China faction http://nations.jm-innovations.com/facebook/faction/272 or admitted into it are henceforth and forever citizens of the Federal Republic of China while they remain lawful members. -Any attempt to deny that status while they are a lawful member is an offense to civil and democratic rights. Section 3. Those who apply for citizenship/membership in the Federal Republic of China become lawful citizens where they abide the laws and when they pass the Legislative Guidelines for Membership Admission http://www.facebook.com/topic.php?uid=63709652039&topic=11263 Section 4. Where lawful all citizens are entitled to a.) Defense from prosecution until proven guilty by the court of the Federal Republic of China (http://apps.facebook.com/nations/alliances/3559) b.) Eligible to vote in both executive and legislative elections c.) Where lawful able to stand as candidates in both executive and legislative elections d.) Has the right to participate in government matters and discussions e.) Has the right to address and receive response from legislators and the executive f.) Have their concerns about the FRC addressed g.) Eligible to hold government/cabinet positions. Freedom of Information and Accountable Government Act Proposed By: Colin C. (民主聯盟 - 民主) Passed By: Adam Ku (民主聯盟 - 民主), Albert Cheung (民主聯盟 - 民主社會), Colin C. (民主聯盟 - 民主), Pak A-ho (帝國) Passed September 20, 2009 http://apps.facebook.com/nations/faction/topics?v=272&t=11282 Section 1. Freedom of Information On request of a citizen, the government and executive offices are to release to the citizen: -Transcripts of Discussions -Details of Meetings -Negotiations not done in public -Any other information/studies/proposals relevant to the Federal Republic of China -Information is to be released in screenshots for purposes of accuracy Section 2. Transparency in Party affairs To ensure parties are governing responsible and not performing in acts contrary to fair democratic competition. -Any person can start a petition request for party information, this will be a discussion board thread -Party Affairs are to be released to the public under the same clauses as Section 1. with a one week discussion that has either a.) reached consensus by all members b.) achieved a majority in legislature c.) if the party in question is the governing party Exemptions: Department of Defence (on matters of national security and military) Department of Intelligence (on matters of foreign parties) Department of Citizenship and Admissions (where private information such as member profile inspections will not be released except to the member themselves) Constitution of 09-15-2009 Proposed By: Colin C. (民主聯盟 - 民主) Passed By: Colin C. (民主聯盟 - 民主), Xin Huang (民主聯盟 - 民主), Adam Ku (民主聯盟 - 民主), Ruennsheng Ng (民主聯盟 - 綠黨), Patrick Leung (民主聯盟), Ken Lee (民主聯盟 - 民主), Joseph Han (民主聯盟 - 帝國) Ratified By: President (Executive) Albert Cheung Ratified October 5, 2009, Finalized October 10, 2009 http://nations.jm-innovations.com/facebook/faction/topics?v=272&t=11234 Constitution of 09-15-2009 Abolishes Human Rights and Personal Dignity Act 2009 Constitution of 08-19-2009 DECLARED UNCONSTITUTIONAL Proposed By: President Alan Lao Passed By: Donmar Dell Bagares Pineda (民國), Pak A-ho (帝國), Alex Zhou (帝國), Raymond Mok (民國) (Allegedly via Alan Lao as proxy) Supported By: Andy Koo Opposed By: Colin C. (自由民主), Ben Zavelsky (归正共产党), Adam Ku Unconstitutionally Passed August 21, 2009 http://apps.facebook.com/nations/faction/topics?v=272&t=10415 See Constitutional Crisis 08-19-2009 Human Rights and Personal Dignity Act 2009 DECLARED UNCONSTITUTIONAL Repealed See: Constitutional Amendments Sept 15 via Freedom of Speech. Proposed By: Alan Lao Passed By: Pak A-ho (帝國), Alex Zhou (帝國), Aaron Weng (帝國) Second Session: Donmar Dell Bagares Pineda (民國) Opposed By: Colin C. (自由民主), Adam Ku Passed August 16, 2009 http://nations.jm-innovations.com/facebook/faction/topics?t=10239 Section 1. The personal dignity of citizens of the Federal Republic of China is inviolable. Insult, libel, false charge or frame-up directed against citizens by any means is prohibited. Section 2. Any forms of harassments committed by the citizens of the Federal Republic of China to another citizen are strongly prohibited. Third parties that were founded in any method assisting the individual in committing these offensives are subjected to same form of punishment. Section 3. The maximum penalty for violated Section 1 and 2 is subjected to ejection from the Republic and will be reported to the facebook authority for violating the basic terms and conditions. Section 4. The Human Right Commission is established to enforce this legislation; it is requisite for the commissioner to perform regular inspection. Section 5. The Ministry of Internal Affairs and Prime Minister Office will be monitoring the commissioner to fulfil his/her duty. Section 6. It is the commissioner’s duty that all complains have to be dealt within 3 working days and all the information should be keep confidential in order to protect the privacy of individuals. Section 7. Both defendant and plaintiff have the right to appeal in the judiciary court in the Federal Republic of China. Bill: Legislator and Executive Responsibilities List Proposed By: Colin C. (自由民主) Passed By: Adan Ku (自由民主), Joseph Han (獨立), Ken Lee (自由民主), Colin C. (自由民主), Albert Cheung (民主社會) Supported By: Christina Lin Passed June 16, 2009 http://nations.jm-innovations.com/facebook/faction/topics?v=272&t=8500 Executives will be expected to: 1) Propose amendment changes and implement changes to the constitution as requested by Parliamentary majority http://nations.jm-innovations.com/facebook/faction/review 2) Represent the Members of this faction This includes signing treaties and documents and participating in faction affairs http://nations.jm-innovations.com/facebook/faction/discussion?v=272 3) Administrate the Faction Profile, flag, frontpage, forum and group pages ->Executive please fill in links for these actions http://www.facebook.com/group.php?gid=65356237336 http://www.facebook.com/group.php?gid=279184380354 (FRC Group) http://www.facebook.com/group.php?gid=63709652039 (Cabinet Page) Legislators will be expected to: 1) Be available to the public for consultation as well as maintain orderly self-conduct http://nations.jm-innovations.com/facebook/faction/topics?t=7934 2) Vote and Discuss in topics called Bills within 1 week of posting at http://nations.jm-innovations.com/facebook/faction/discussion?v=272 3) Resolves Issues Two times a week http://nations.jm-innovations.com/facebook/faction/issue 4) Admit members (who after inspection have multiple friends who have the same network and match their network) at http://nations.jm-innovations.com/facebook/faction/membership?t=Admissions 5) Review Amendments at http://nations.jm-innovations.com/facebook/faction/review Failure to meet any of the criteria above is subject to corrective action by parliament. Parliament reserves the right to remove from office (by any means necessary depending on severity) Legislators or an Executive who fail to meet multiple criteria above. Legislators who don't post on bills within a week will abstain and be removed from the total till the bill reaches majority and will agree to this as convention Parliament must wait 48 hours before issuing a warning and only take action after 72 hours after a warning post, at which they must contact the member privately. If the member fails to reply within 24 hours of the attempt at personal conduct Parliament reserves the right to take any actions deemed necessary. Bill: Legislator and Executive Conduct Guidelines Proposed By: Colin C. (自由民主) Passed By: Xin Huang (自由民主), Ken Lee (自由民主), Adam Ku (自由民主), Colin C. (自由民主) Supported By: Christina Lin Passed June 3, 2009 http://nations.jm-innovations.com/facebook/faction/topics?v=272&t=8500 1. Attendance Any person holding any representative office must be in capacity to perform the functions. That means if you're planning a 2 week vacation don't hold office and block other people who could be using it to further our faction's cause. 2. Availability Any person holding any representative office must be able to be contacted by their constituents. The wall must always be public because you are in a position serving the public, if you want to keep it close you can run your own private organization by yourself instead, because this is a PUBLIC office. 3. Proper Conduct You must always keep in mind that your conduct reflects upon that of the faction. If you're going to be dealing with anyone who knows you here, act professionally. 4. Practices Due to the democratic and open nature of the office all corrupt practices and manipulation of the faction and related organization are forbidden by public representatives. Influencing election results or political parties is unfair and will immediately invoke treason against democracy penalties which deem immediate expulsion where provable. Bill: Judicial Reform Act 2009 Proposed By: Colin C. (自由民主) Passed By: Adan Ku (自由民主), Ken Lee (自由民主), Colin C. (自由民主) Supported By: Michael Hum, Dylan Elliott, No vetoes (By Progressive Law, constitution) Passed March 20, 2009 http://apps.facebook.com/nations/faction/topics?v=272&t=5921 A- Establishment of a mediation court, of which all non-state affair cases will go Selection of the judge: -In this court, the plaintiff and the accused submit a list of judges they find acceptable by priority. 1) Which ever is highest priority amongst both or at least in both lists will be chosen to be the mediator and arbitrator 2) If none, any interested judge can judge the case if both plaintiff and accused agree 3) If no workable judge is found, a judge will be chosen at random The mediation 1)The judge will take points from both sides, and gather up the evidence and decide which is valid until both sides have found it satisfactory 2) If this cannot be reached, a jury of randomly selected FRC members or judges can be selected to arbitrate for one side 3) If no conclusion can be come to, the judge will arbitrate or the case will be dropped B - Selection of judges 1) The old system where one person will be chosen from each party will be abolished 2) A judge must receive 5 nominations for reputation of impartiality, the 5 must not be in the same party 3a) The judge will then be approved if found possessing the correct qualities by the Attorney-General 3b) If the Attorney-General refuses, the judge can appeal to Parliament and the President. C - Selection of the Attorney General 1) Where there is a system, the Attorney General will be voted on by all judges, and will come as a candidate from all judges 2) Where there is not, the president can select a person who has at least 3 impartiality nominations, the 3 are not in the same party D - Removal of Judges 1) They will be temporarily removed if there is a charge against them, and will be restored on resolving of the case 2) By the majority vote of all judges 3) By referendum of all members who vote Election Impartiality Act 2009 Proposed By: Alan Lao (自由民主) Passed By: Colin C. (自由民主) (No dissent), Adam Ku (自由民主) (No dissent), Ken Lee (自由民主), Alan Lao (自由民主) Supported By: Donmar Dell Bagares Pineda, President Harriette Lam Passed April 13, 2009 http://apps.facebook.com/nations/faction/topics?v=272&t=5846 Preamble: This legislation is to prevent people from spamming over other member's wall, offer them a bargain in exchange for the vote in the election, this is to prevent the potential corruption of the government and ineffectiveness of the government. Section 1. Any candidate who wish to participate in the next parliamentary and presidential election, must announced their new policies and have a campaign message. Section 2. Swapping votes is strictly prohibited, any form of under the table deals are not acceptable and would be punished by law. Section 3. Asking for supports are allowed, but only do so if you have a campaign message, and spamming on member's wall are strictly prohibited. (Unvoted, therefore unconstitutional amend) Section 4. Any violation under section 1 and 3 will received a verbal warning from the ministry of internal affairs, continuous on violating the principles of this legislation will lead to the punishment by section 5. (Unvoted, therefore unconstitutional amend) Section 5. All people who are found violating Section 2 and 4 will be disqualified from participating in the next election, and the court reserve the right to remove your citizenship in the Federal Republic of China. First Constitution 03-14-2009 Proposed By: Colin C. (自由民主) Passed By: Adan Ku (自由民主), Colin C. (自由民主), Albert Cheung (共產), Ken Lee (自由民主) Supported By: Dylan Elliott Ratified March 30, 2009 by Prime Minister Adan Ku (自由民主) http://nations.jm-innovations.com/facebook/faction/topics?t=5780 Constitution 03-14-2009 Faction Relations Act 2009 Proposed By: Alan Lao (自由民主), Colin C. (自由民主) Passed By: Alan Lao (自由民主), Darren Chen (獨立), Colin C. (自由民主), Adam Ku (自由民主), Kevin Jeferson Lee (自由民主), Harriette Lam (共產) Passed February 27, 2009 http://nations.jm-innovations.com/facebook/faction/topics?t=5353 Section 1. The only people who have foreign affairs say are the President, Prime Minister or Minister of Foreign Affairs, this will be abbreviated FA Section 2. No members of the FRC may ONLY represent the faction with the permission of the President, Prime Minister or Minister of Foreign Affairs. Section 3. When dealing with another faction or member of another faction, the member should go through FA, the member will take responsibility otherwise and we will not claim any support for that member. Please do not take up issues individually, we are a faction we're here to help you. Section 4. All members are to consider the FRC in their conduct, since as member's their conduct affects the faction as a whole, we do not want to leave a bad impression as aggressive or rude. If you not sure whether your action is good contact ask FA, we will be glad to clarify. When in doubt ASK! Section 5. If you want to use another faction's board for anything that is not foreign affairs you MUST acquire their PERMISSION first, and for foreign affairs you MUST ask for the permission of the FA unless you have been delegated as a diplomat. Friendly chat on the other hand is permitted. Section 6. They will have 3 warnings In case of ignorance, accidents and/or recklessness. On the 3rd they will be on probation and will no longer be endorsed as a member of our faction, if they violate again in their probation they will be ejected. Members may remove warnings by apologizing to the affected and if no harm was done, probation can only be removed if they have 1 or less current warnings by a member of government. One China Act 2009 Proposed By: Harriette Lam (共產) Passed By: Ken Lee (自由民主), Alan Lao (自由民主), Darren Chen (獨裁) , Kevin Jeferson Lee (自由民主) Supported By: Albert Cheung Passed February 27, 2009 http://nations.jm-innovations.com/facebook/faction/topics?t=5196 Section 1:. It is the lofty duty of the entire Chinese people, including our compatriots in Taiwan, to accomplish the great task of reunifying the motherland. Section 2: There is only one China in the world. China's sovereignty and territorial integrity brook no division. Safeguarding China's sovereignty and territorial integrity is the common obligation of all Chinese people. Section 3: Upholding the principle of one China is the basis of peaceful reunification of the country. To reunify the country through peaceful means best serves the fundamental interests of the compatriots. The state shall do its utmost with maximum sincerity to achieve a peaceful reunification. Chinese Protectorate Act 2009 Proposed By: Alan Lao (自由民主) Passed By: Liu Bei (獨立), Alan Lao (自由民主), Colin C. (自由民主), Adam Ku (自由民主) Supported By: Andy Koo February 13, 2009 '' http://nations.jm-innovations.com/facebook/faction/topics?t=4782 Section 1: Protectorate will be treated the same as the Chinese States. Section 2: Protectorate are entitled to participate in Federal Election. Section 3: Protectorate's sovereignty is recognized by the Republic. Section 4: Protectorate's received full autonomy in its internal affairs. Section 5: Citizens of Protectorate's receive Permanent Residences immediately. Section 6: Citizens of Protectorate must apply for Chinese Citizenship to obtain equal political rights. Migration Act 2009 REPEALED Proposed By: Alan Lao (自由民主) Passed By: Alan Lao (自由民主), Caprice Wu (國民), Darren Chen (保皇) Liu Bei (獨立) Opposed By: Colin C. (自由民主), Supported By: Albert Cheung, Harriette Lam ''Passed February 9, 2009 http://apps.facebook.com/nations/faction/topics?v=272&t=4576 Section 1. Foreigner joined this faction are granted Permanent Resident status immediately. Section 2. Foreigner with Permanent Resident status are entitled for diplomatic protection and entitled to participate in federal election. Section 3. Foreigner are not entitled to become candidate of President or Prime Minister Section 4. Foreigner are entitled to apply for Chinese citizenship. Section 5. Foreigner must pass an interview to become a citizen. Section 6. Foreigner must swear an oath of loyalty to Chinese Republic. Section 7. Foreigner with Citizenship are treated equally as the Chinese citizen. Section 8. Interview are monitored by the Department of Immigration and Citizenship Section 9. Secretary of the Department of Immigration and Citizenship has the power to grant citizenship Section 10. Citizenship applicants are entitled to appeal to the Judicial Committee Section 11. An interview is basically test on your knowledge about Chinese culture. National Dignity and Security Act 2008 Proposed By: Alan Lao (自由民主) Passed By: Caprice Wu (自由民主), Liu Bei (保皇), Colin C. (自由民主), Alan Lao (自由民主) Passed February 3, 2009 http://nations.jm-innovations.com/facebook/faction/topics?t=3559 Section 1: Every member of the F.R.C. faction needs to protect the dignity of China as a whole. Section 2: Aggression towards any members of the F.R.C. is aggression against the whole of F.R.C. Section 3: Aggressors on Chinese soil are to be met with swift and deadly force. Section 4: All offensive wars must be approved by majority of F.R.C. Section 5: Any act of treason are not tolerated Section 6: It is illegal to sacrificed the interest of entire Chinese people Section 7: It is illegal to insult, edit, paint or cut member's nation flag without their consent. Political Parties and Organizations Act 2008 Proposed By: Alan Lao (自由民主) Passed By: Alan Lao (自由民主) (Self-Assumed) Passed January 19 http://apps.facebook.com/nations/faction/topics?v=272&t=3562 Section 1: Every citizens of the Republic of China are entitled to create, join and participate in political parties and organizations that is legally registered in the Republic of China. Section 2: Registration of Political parties and organizations are subject to approval by the Minister of Internal Affairs. Section 3: Political parties and organizations in the Republic of China can be in any nature or political prospective that is not against the statutory law of Republic of China. Section 4: Registration of political parties and organizations with criminal nature, separation or independence movement, obstruct the unity of China and dignity of the state are prohibited. Category:Government